The Shadow doll alchemist
by moonshadow427
Summary: My name is Ayla, I have had a...challenging upbringing but now i have a better father and a better life. or so i thought, Now my old "family" is claiming that they own me and will stop at nothing to kill me. So i join up with the Elrics. EdXOC
1. Chapter 1

Fma Fanfic-

I don't own FMA but I love the show and the Manga. ITS GETTING SO TENSE! OMG! Eh hem sorry bout that. Yep I just read another fanfic and decided I wanted to write this even though I don't exactly have a story line as I write this BUT I WILL THINK OF ONE... NOW! Mwahaha thought of one. Btw this is not brotherhood so Bradley is Pride and sloth is Ed's mom, Kay?

Chapter 1-

"Ayla that's a very bad idea."

I glared at my adopted father from my perch about twenty feet up in a tree and pointed at my supposed 'bad idea': a long alchemically made zip line right into the large window that was his office.

"You think I calculated wrong?" he shook his head,

"No your aim is perfect I just think you haven't factored in the speed you'll be going." I rolled my eyes and lifted my right automail arm,

"I can just slow myself down if I needed to." he shook his head,

"Fine just don't get yourself killed."

I smiled and hopped in my sling. with a single push of my legs I was off, whooping the whole way. But he was right I was going way to fast. I scrambled to grab on the rope and I did slow myself down a little but I went speeding through the window and crashed into some kid standing in his office. I dropped and rubbed my back, he would sure give me grief about being wrong. I stood up,

"Sorry. I miss calculated my speed. What do you need?" the kid stood up and glared at me,

"I'm looking for Mustang." I nodded and walked over tithe window,

"HEY DAD GET OVER HERE SOME KID'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" I shouted and the kid stared at me in shock,

"What?" I asked, a little defensive.

"You just called Mustang 'Dad'. Why the hell did you do that?" I blinked,

"Cause he adopted me so legally he is my dad." I walked over to the wall, ignoring the confused looks the kid was giving me, clapped my hands and got rid of my zip line. He gasped,

"You're an alchemist!" I turned and gave him a piercing glare. It was so scary he shrunk away,

"Yes. I am and if you say anything about how girls shouldn't be alchemists I will personally kill you with my bare hands." I snarled,

"Now, now Ayla don't kill him just yet we may still need him." Mustang chuckled as he walked in I gave him a joking glare and turned to the kid who was now frozen in fear,

"Well who are you anyway?" he blinked, took a shaky breath and started talking,

"I am Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal alchemist." I nodded,

"Nice ta meetcha Edward. I'm Ayla Mustang, Mustang's adopted daughter as of two weeks ago. I will be trying to be a State alchemist as of three days from now." he nodded and turned to Mustang,

"You wanted to see me?" he almost growled I smirked, he must not like my 'Dad'.

"Yes Fullmetal I wanted you to help Ayla with her studies." I sighed and Edward stared at him in shock,

"You called me here just for that?" he yelled but Mustang just smiled,

"It's not like you were doing anything else. From what I heard from Alphonse both of you were just wandering around Central aimlessly." Edward glared and mumbled

"Traitorous little brothers."

I snickered from my new perch on the back of the couch. The blond boy just glared at me, I glared back and he went back to talking to Mustang.

"I don't see why I have to do it! There are tons of good tutors in Central!" Dad sighed,

"Because I think it would be best if she spent some time with kids her age so I'm telling you." both of us frowned at the thinly veiled command. I rolled my eyes and glared at both the men,

"It's obvious Major Elric does not want to help me so I'll just be at the library." I growled and stalked away.

"What's her problem?"

I heard Ed say as I walked away. My eyes narrowed so I clapped my hands and placed them on the floor. I heard a yelp as the ground collapsed beneath him. I clapped again and hopefully formed a glass top on the hole I had just out him in. From the muffled swears I guess I was right. I smirked and walked towards the library.

I smiled at the receptionist, she knew me be know, it helps to be Colonel Mustang's daughter. I did come about ten times a day.

"Hey Ayla! Three days left!" she said and I groaned,

"I think I need to start living here now." she laughed and gestured me through. I waved back and headed to what I call my little room. I went in and room out a book, opened it and started studying.

About three hours after I heard the door open and a clap. My eyes widened as my chair fell out from beneath me. Instantly I was up, pushed off my chair, folded my book page, and landed on the table. I set the book down and turned to my attacker, I was relying on instincts so I didn't notice who it was. I jumped at them, knocking them over. In a second I had both of the person's hands and I was straddling their hips. I blinked when I looked down on my 'attacker',

"Edward Elric?" I asked,

"Yes! Now get off of me!"

I crawled off him and pulled him up. I didn't have to ask why he did that, it was the exact thing I did to him. He just wanted revenge but didn't get it. I smirked and clapped my hands, fixing my chair. He watched me curiously. I smiled,

"Yep I saw it too." he didn't need to ask, I heard him use alchemy without a circle.

"Well are you just here to try and attack my or are you going to help me study?" he rolled his eyes,

"Might as well. But this will probably take a while. Let me tell my brother where I am." I blinked,

"Just let him come in." he rolled his eyes,

"only state alchemist can come in here." I gave him a look that clearly said, 'you are an idiot.'

"Um... Edward? You're here to help me study to become a state alchemist. Meaning I am not one. I can talk to the lady at the front desk." I walked out with Edward following me.

"Hey do you mind if a state alchemist's brother came in to help me study too?" she looked unsure for a moment but then smiled,

"Sure why not? He just can't leave your side. Got it?"

I nodded and thanked her, walking outside. There was only one person outside and he was in a suit of armor. I guessed that was him so I walked up,

"Hello are you Edward's brother?" he jumped and nodded,

"Y-yes. I'm Alphonse Elric." I smiled,

"I'm Ayla Mustang. Come on, you're coming inside to help me study too." he looked at me in shock, not sure how he did but he did,

"I can't go in, I'm not a state alchemist." I smirked,

"Neither am I. Let's go!" I dragged him up the stairs to where his brother was watching in amusement.

After all three of us went into the room I reopened the book I had discarded earlier.

"Well, what do I need to know?" I looked at both brothers, I knew the younger brother took about half of the test before dropping out,

"Well there is the written test, the interview and the demonstration. At least that's what I had to do. The second part is different for everyone. Let's work on the written test for a while then we can work on what you'll be doing for your demonstration." I nodded and we got down to it.

After a few hours Ed said it was time to show him what I was going to do.

"Well I can do the alchemy most people can do, I can do a little flame alchemy but not much and I can do my own special alchemy." he nodded,

"What's that?" I smirked,

"I'll just show you."

I clapped my hands and placed then on the ground, black electricity shot towards Alphonse's shadow. He tensed, thinking I was going to hurt him but instead his shadow just rose out of the ground, forming a doll like human. It moved away from the shadow that created him, walked beside me and fell into a fighting position. I smiled,

" I can create these from anyone or anything's shadow. They are completely under my command and, since they are made of shadow, can repair themselves after being injured." Edward and Alphonse gaped at me,

"I think you'll be able to get in no problem with that technique. Does Mustang know?" I grinned evilly,

"Nope it's a surprise." he smiles back and we went back to studying.

xXx

Over the next three days I really got to know the Elric brothers and became good friends with both of them.

"Well today's the day Ayla. You'll be fine." Al said cheerfully and I nodded, butterflies swarming in my gut as I stared up at central HQ.

"Well, go on in. They won't wait for ya." I glared at Ed, took a deep breath and walked in.

YAY I ES DONE! Now... I want you to do something for me okay? I want you to scroll down a little to a pretty button that says 'Review' click on it and write a few things. Get it? Got it? Good.


	2. Chapter 2

FMA fanfic-

Hiya I am now going to tell you a secret. No one knows about it. Don't tell anyone okay? I... Do not own FMA. Shocking isn't it?

Chapter 2-

I merged in with the crowd of adults going to try and become a State Alchemist.

"Hey kid! This is for adults only! Go play somewhere else!" someone shouted and I tensed and spun on the person,

"I am not a kid, I am 14 and I am taking this test AND I'm going to beat your sorry ass." I snarled at the boy, he looked about 18. He rolled his eyes,

"Yah, good luck with that kid." he sneered and walked on. After a minute so did I.

We went in the testing room and went to find seats. I sat in the back, far away from everyone else. They handed out the test and I started.

Three hours later I walked out. I hadn't finished and I was freaking out. Ed and Al saw me and came over they saw the fear in my eyes and confusion washed over Ed's face,

"Why do you look so scared?"

"I didn't finish. Oh now I'm never going to make it!" Ed looked at me than burst out laughing. I gave him an icy glare and waited to explain himself,

"Don't worry about it. I didn't finish either but I still got it." I let out a relieved sigh,

"Thanks Ed." he nodded and then his eyes focused on something behind me and narrowed. I turned and smirked, it was Mustang.

"Hey Ayla. You are going to the interview room. Some very high up people will be interviewing you." I nodded, took another deep breath, waved and walked off.

I pushed my way into the large room after twenty minutes of waiting. The room was mostly empty besides for a very messed up looking stool with only three very tightly clustered legs. I blinked, shrugged and sat down with no difficulty. I looked up at the men I noticed an empty chair which would have a colonel so I guess they didn't didn't want Mustang to show any favoritism.

"Ayla Mustang, the adopted daughter of our very own Colonel Mustang correct?" a general said and I nodded,

"Yes sir." He smiled at me,

"Why do you want to be a State Alchemist Miss. Mustang?"

I smirked and launched into my rant of protecting the country from external, and internal threats. I glanced at the Furor as I talked about internal threats. We both knew I knew he wasn't human. He helped raise me in a way. All of the Homunculi helped to raise the helpless little seven year old with a flame in her soul and the ability to perform alchemy. When I finished they nodded and told me I could go. I walked out and decided to just wander around HQ for a while, I wasn't really in the mood to joke with people.

I heard the announcement telling all State Alchemist hopefuls to report to the field outside. I jogged out and whistled of the sight, they had given us a huge arena filled with ever element you could think of and thankfully, lots of shadows. I smirked and waited my turn.

They finally called my name. I walked confidently towards the field, a few people snickered, muttering about how I would probably make a little sandcastle or something. Oh how wrong they were. I smiled up at the judges and walked to a field in the forest section so I was surrounded my shadows. I clapped my hands and places them on the ground. Black lightning shot out all around me. My shadow dolls rose by the dozens. I stood and looked at everyone.

"These Dolls are fully battle ready and completely obedient to me." I shouted up to the judges, smirking. The Furor spoke up,

"How about a demonstration?" I nodded,

"Sure. Would you mind if I asked anyone good at fighting to please step up?" he gave the okay and I looked over the other alchemists, waiting.

A few came up and lined up. I once again turned to the Furor,

"If you feel like having some fun you can always Fight them yourself!" he laughed,

"Maybe I will." to everyones surprise he stood and walked down. We all saluted him,

"Let's get started shall we?" he asked and I nodded,

"Attack but do not kill!"

They nodded and attacked. By the end of ten minutes only the Furor was still standing. I called off my dolls, and dissolved them back into their original shadow form. The Furor laughed,

"That was indeed fun! Thank you Ayla." I saluted and he walked off as did I.

xXx

An hour later I was standing in Colonel Mustang's office trying to remain dignified and not bounce around like an idiot.

"Congratulations Ayla. You have been chosen to become a State Alchemist."

he stuck to the formal speech but he was giving me a goofy smile. He handed me the paperwork and official pocket watch. I pulled out the sheet that would tell me my state alchemist name. I smiled,

"Welcome to the ranks, Shadow Doll alchemist." Dad said and saluted me. I saluted back then broke the formality,

"YES I DID IT! WOOOO!" I started dancing around, created two newly named shadow dolls and they danced with me. Mustang laughed and wrapped me up in a hug,

"I knew you could do it!" we laughed and I got rid of my shadow dolls just as I heard Ed and Al walk in,

"Hey Ay-" Ed started but I cut him off my giving him a big celebratory hug then moved on to Al. I looked at both of them with a smile only to see that Ed was blushing furiously. I didn't really understand why though. All I did was hug him. Does he...like me? At that I blushed too but decided to think about it some other time and celebrate now.

"I DID IT! IM A STATE ALCHEMIST!" they both congratulated me just not as enthusiastically as I had greeted them.

"So what name did they give ya?" Ed asked. I struck a dramatic pose,

"I am... The shadow doll alchemist!" Ed snickered and I glared at him,

"Hey it's better than Fullmetal! At least people will actually know it's me!" Ed glared right back but Al cut in between us,

"Don't fight! This is a time for celebrating not fighting!" al yelled looking at Ed

"He's right Fullmetal." I snickered, I didn't get blamed for a thing. Ed glared he knew it too.

"Let's go out for dinner!" I yelled and the Elric brothers nodded but Dad frowned,

"I'm sorry but I can't Hawkeye is keeping me here until I finish all the work I put off so I watch the testing." he scratched his head and right on cue Hawkeye walked in,

"Yes. I am sorry about that Ayla but he had a lot to do." I laughed,

"Don't worry about it! I see him all the time anyway." I snickered and ran out of the office Ed and Al in tow.

We didn't go anywhere special, just out for sandwiches but it was fun anyway. We walked back and took a short cut through a back alley. We were laughing about something when A voice interrupted us,

"Hey Twinkle toes, Pipsqueak how's it goin'?" I spun around only one person called me that,

"Hello Envy." I growled, pissed that he decided to show his face near me again. Ed tensed and spun around as did Al.

"Envy." he snarled

"Hey hey none of that Pipsqueak! I just wanted to congratulate Twinkle toes here." Ed looked at me in confusion but I ignored him,

"I thought I told you to never call me that again and that I never wanted to see any of you EVER again." I snarled. Both of the Elrics were so shocked they fell out of their fighting positions to stare at me. Envy laughed,

"You can't get away from us that easily. Sure we'll letcha live with Mustang but you still belong to us. You have the mark to prove it." he smiled creepily at me,

"Over my dead body." I spat. He laughed and disappeared.

"You know Envy?" Ed yelled I nodded, ashamed of myself.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything." I led them to my house, dread knotting up my gut.

There ya go. The next chapter explains everything in Ayla's past. Also review. You know ya wanna!


	3. Chapter 3

FMA fanfic-

I just checked and I have found out two things. One- I lie A LOT and two- I (shockingly) own FMA! (If you are somehow confused look at the first thing I found out)

Chapter 3-

We walked in silence into the house... Mansion... Thing. All I knew was it was huge and I lived in it.

I wordlessly led them to my room. Ed blushed when he realized it was mine, not exactly sure why though... Al sat on a large cushy chair that I had, I sat on my bed and, after a through investigation of my room, Ed was forced to sit on my bed too, I only had one chair but the sitting room next door had more chairs. I of course just preferred my room.

"Well? Explain." Ed and Al looked at me expectantly. I avoided their eyes and instead studied my floor,

"Fine, I'll tell you but I don't want you to judge me from it okay?" I lifted my gaze and glared at them. Both of them nodded,

"Okay well... When I was seven my town was destroyed by a chimera attack. I was the only one to survive but I had lost my left arm and right leg, along with my other foot and other hand. they blinked as I listed off my multiple injuries but I kept talking,

"I was left there, almost dead when Sloth found me. She still had a slight motherly instinct so she rescued me and brought me to the others. Envy thought it was a bad idea, he thought we should kill me but, even though I was half dead and had nothing to really attack him with, I still did. I attacked him and tried to run but they caught me. I was scared, I thought Envy would kill me but he only laughed and changed his mind. He allowed me to stay with them so they raised me. Envy disguised himself as my Dad and took me to get automail in a small town then took me back to central. They trained me to fight and I taught myself alchemy. About two months ago they decided that they would do me a great honor and turn me into a homunculus. I actually liked being a human, I didn't want to be like them. So I ran. I ran as far as I could. I actually broke into Central HQ. That's how Mustang found me and later decided he liked me enough to adopt me. So yes I do know the Homunculi but I never want anything to do with them ever again." I finished, glaring at the boys, daring them to judge me. Ed whistled,

"Wow, I never expected that. But what did Envy mean you had the mark to prove you were theirs?" I sighed and pointed to a spot right above my left breast,

"They made me get an orabourus tattoo. I never wanted to but they forced me to. There I told you my story, now what?" he sighed,

" I guess it's only fair we told you are story now."

I nodded trying to look nonchalant but my curiosity shone bright in my eyes. He smiled sadly at me and told his story.

I have to admit, I was near tears at the end. It made my life look glorious.

"Wow, That is so sad." I sniffed and heard a door open,

"AYLA! Are you home?" Mustang called and I smirked,

"YA! Along with two boys!" I yelled just to freak him out.

I was rewarded, he was upstairs in seconds. Sure he was my adoptive father but he was still protective. He came in, murder in his eyes only to see me rolling on the bed laughing and the two boys blushing. I still haven't figured out how Al blushed though...

"Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" he blinked, lowering his raised hand and I giggled,

"They're both here because I invited them." he glared at Ed and opened his mouth but he closed it when he received a death glare from me, even though I was blushing.

"Fine. Would you like anything to eat? I was going to make pizza." I rolled my eyes,

"Heating up a frozen pizza does not count as making it." he shrugged and walked off then I remembered something.

"Hey Al, you like cats right?" he nodded enthusiastically,

"You should try to find mine, he's a little orange tabby. His name is tiger." he stood up and ran from the room, I smiled and turned to Ed only to find him staring at me. We both blushed and he looked away,

"Hey Ed?" I asked quietly,

"Ya?" I looked him in the eyes and grinned,

"Why do you blush so much around me?" he gawked at me and blushed again, it was kinda cute.

"Well... Uh... Because..." he stuttered.

I laughed and he glared at me I just smiled at me sweetly and his blush deepened. I take back what I said before, it was VERY cute. I leaned forward, really wanting to touch his face but I snatched my hand back, stood stiffly and looked over my shoulder,

"We should... Uh probably find your brother, he could've gotten lost." I didn't look back at Ed so I only heard him get up,

"Y-Yea." he said still in shock I believe. I turned on my heel and walked away leaving behind a very confused male in my wake.

/Why did I do that? Why, why WHY? He doesn't like me he just probably has those creepy male hormones swarming his brain./ I though, trying to make sense of what just happened.

I wove through the halls looking for Al. I had no idea where he or Ed went. I finally came across Al who had indeed find my cat. I smiled at him,

"Hey Al! You found Tiger I see!" he nodded,

"He's so nice!" I chuckled and nodded,

"Ya well if you want you can stay here with him, bring him to the dining room or let him on his merry way and come back with me by yourself."

Al set Tiger down and stood, my kitty meowed and scampered off. I smiled and led the way back to the dining room but now we had lost Ed. I sighed,

"I'll go find him. We really should make maps for this place!" I growled as I stalked off.

I searched for a good twenty minutes before I found him in the library. He was just sitting in a chair staring at something in his hand. I snuck behind him and found that it was my favorite bracelet. It was simple but it was the only thing had left from my first family. And I never took it off... But it was a skinny silver chain studded with black onyx and rubies. The charm was a beautiful black and gild feather. I snatched it out of his hand, scaring the crap out of him, and refastened it around my wrist,

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" I screeched and he stood up and glared at me,

"I JUST FOUND IT ON THE GROUND!" he yelled back and we glared at each other but then the more recent events flooded back into my memory and I blushed, looking away.

"Well let's get going." I mumbled and walked away.

He followed me until we came to a long empty hallway where he grabbed my arm, spun me around and pinned me to the wall. I gasped and started fighting but I fought down my instincts and instead looked at Ed, I was only a few inches taller than he was so I got to glare down at him which I'm sure pissed him off.

"Why?" he growled and I instantly knew what he meant. I shifted awkwardly and looked away, not answering.

"Ayla... just tell me. I'm curious." I still didn't answer, that pizza was really sounding great right now.

"Look Ed I'm sorry if I creeped you out, I don't really know what came over me. Sorry." I muttered trying to wriggle my way from his grasp but he was strong.

"Creep me out? Why would you do that?" I stared at him like he was crazy,

"Because you don't like me and I almost touched your face?" He blinked and smirked,

"Who said I didn't like you?" I froze in shock,

"But I...uh... You...uh.."

It was as if I had forgotten how to speak and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He smirked and brushed his lips across mine. I blinked in shock, still frozen. He snickered,

"So how do we get back?" I shook myself out and pointed left,

"Follow me." I said and tried to walk but I had somehow managed to trip over my feet. He caught me around the waist and laughed,

"You seem a little dazed there Ayla."

I nodded mutely and allowed him to steady me on the way back. This was my best day ever, I became a State alchemist AND Edward Elric just kissed me.

Wow.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

FMA Fanfic-

I do not own FMA but I do own the story line and any OCs I create along the way.

Chapter 4-

When we got close enough to hear talking I unwound Ed's arm from my waist and smirked,

"Unless you want to become a Edward crisp you'll keep that quiet." his eye twitched and he nodded. We walked in, about three feet apart and I smiled,

"FOUND 'IM!" I crowed as I came in both if them looked up and nodded, Al somehow smiled as he greeted his brother.

"Way to get lost Fullmetal." dad chuckled, Ed fumed,

"Well if you didn't have such a damn huge house for only two people I wouldn't have!"

I snickered and went to get a slice of pizza, dinner felt like so long ago. I set one on a plate and looked over my shoulder, my hand posed to get another plate,

"Hey Ed! You want some?"

he nodded enthusiastically and I laughed, got him some pizza and gave it to him he wolfed it down in about three seconds and went to get more. I shook my head and finished my own, I glanced at the clock; 9 o'clock. I shrugged and started talking to Ed and Al.

Around 9:30 Dad excused himself and went out, to where I had no idea. We kept talking and the next time I looked at the clock it was 1:15, no wonder I was tired.

"Hey where are you two staying?" I asked with a yawn,

"The hotel at the other side of town." Al said, he was fine but Ed was half asleep in his chair. I waved my hand in annoyance,

"That's to far away! Stay here to tonight, we definitely have enough rooms."

Ed was to tired to disagree so he just nodded and stood up. I laughed a little as he weaved on his feet. I quickly scribbled out a note telling Dad the Elrics were here for the night so he wouldn't freak out in the morning.

I led them through the halls only half concious of where I was leading them. I opened a door and gestured for them to go in. They thanked me and walked in. I looked around to determine where I was and froze, blushing. I had just put the Elric brothers in a room that connects to mine. I walked in and closed my door and locking it, unfortunately the connector door did not have a lock so I had to settle with it being open.

I was so tired I just grabbed some random pajamas, threw them on and fell into my bed.

I woke up with my alarm. I groaned and threw it across the room,

"Damn alarm." I muttered and remembered I needed to wake up the Elrics. I stood and walked to the room. I walked in and took a deep breath,

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES!" I screamed. Both of them jumped even though Al wasn't actually asleep.

"WHAT'S THE-".

Ed started to scream but his voice got caught in his throat and he blushed, his eyes running over my body. I blinked in confusion and looked down at myself, I yelped and ran back into my room.

It turned out that the clothes I had put on last night was simply a black bra and red booty shorts. I hurriedly changed into my normal clothes: black skinny jeans with a red shirt, black combat boots and black trench coat. I fixed my hair into my normal loose black bun, pulled on my gloves and walked back in. This time I came upon him in a bad position. He was now sitting in his bed, with only his boxers on. I squeaked, blushed and ran out again.

"You know you could've knocked!" Ed yelled from the other side of the door,

"I thought you were ready by now!" I yelled back, totally embarrassed and trying not to think of his well toned chest.

"YOU STILL SHOULDA KNOCKED!" I just huffed,

"Well are you done now?" I yelled. In response he opened the door and smirked,

"Yes I am now ready." I rolled my eyes and led them back to the kitchen.

When we got there I found a note on the fridge,

Ayla-

Riza called and told me I needed to do more paperwork so I'll be gone for the rest of the day.

-Mustang

I crumbled the note and threw it away then set to breakfast. It was around 10am. I opened the cabinet and frowned then looked in the fridge and frowned. I sighed, the only thing I could make was omelets and pancakes, I was hoping for something simple. I sighed,

"Do you like omelets Ed?" I asked not looking at him,

"Yah sure." I nodded and set to work.

In about fifteen minutes I had everything prepared and set on the table. Al was jut sitting there looking a little awkward so I looked around and luckily found Tiger. I picked him up and gave him to Al. Al just thanked me and started playing with him, leaving Ed and I in our own awkward silence. When we finished eating I took the dishes and washed them,

"Well what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked with a smile, trying not to make everything completely awkward. Ed shrugged,

"I'm not sure we were just going to go out and get some new books." my eyes shone at he mention of books,

"Ooo boooks. Could I come?" he smirked and nodded. I jumped up and down like an idiot and squealed. Ed and Al laughed. I sprinted to my room, quickly attached my wallet to my jeans (yes attached, it has a chain!) and ran back down.

"LET'S GO!"

I dragged them away, the brothers laughing the entire way. I let go of them after we got out of the house and walked along. I looked back to see Ed rubbing his flesh hand like it hurt. I then realized that was the hand I had grabbed,

"Oops sorry did I hurt your hand? I can't really tell with the automail." I smiled and flexed both of my hands. He shook his head,

"Naw it's fine. That's right thought you don't have any flesh feet or hands anymore do you?" I shook my head,

"Nope. Just got metal." I smirked devilishly,

"You must've got a good look at all of it this morning, did you think it was good quality?" he blushed and Al snickered,

"I didn't really look..." he said awkwardly and I decided to tease him more,

"What to distracted by my chest?" his blush deepened and glared at me,

"Why would I do that? What do you think I am a perv?" I snickered, then he smirked,

"Would you know good quality of automail is you looked at it?" I nodded slowly,

"Well then, did you think mine was good quality? You sure got a good view of it." I blushed and didn't answer, I hadn't actually looked at his automail ...at all.

"Who's the perv now?" he chortled and I shrugged,

"Pervert or not I just wanna go to the book store!" I skipped away, leaving them behind.

We got to the store and browsed for a while. While I was going through a more secluded part of the store I ran into Ed. He smiled at me and I smirked back. In one quick movement I had placed my books down and pinned him to the wall.

"Why hello there Ed." I said sweetly,

"Hello there Ayla." he responded in the same tone.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against his then pulled away, picked up my books and went back to shopping. I looked back to see him staring after me, annoyance flashing through his eyes. I smiled and walked away, adding more of a sway in my hips.

When we left I came out with seven books while the Elrics came out with four each. I whistled happily on the way back. I looked back a few times to find Ed staring at me. I grinned at him each time and turned back to the road.

We once again took a short cut, this time going back to their hotel. I think we would've found by now that taking side roads was a bad idea but it slipped our minds. We were walking and talking when suddenly I heard someone else in the alley and spun around. Standing at the end of the road was some insane looking guy with a veery large knife. I backed away only to find there was a guy at the other end of the alley. I sighed and looked at Ed,

"Remind me to never go in a back alley again."

he nodded just as creepy guy #1 charged at us. We all just stood in a attack position and waited, when he was close I clapped and formed a wall in front of him about ten feet high but to my surprise he cleared it in a single bound and attacked me. I yelped and blocked it with my automail arm. I clapped my hands and formed a long blade on my left arm and three smaller blades on my right hand.

"Oo Ooo oo and alchemist! Fun!"

he grabbed another dagger and swung at my gut. I blocked, flipped and kicked the guy, briefly getting to see there were now three guys so everyone had their own opponent. I watched Ed For a second too long and earned a long gash across my stomach. I gasped and slashed back at him. I looked around again and swore. The sun was perfectly above us which means... No shadows! I swore again and swung at the guy...again. He blocked with his little blade and took his large one crashing down on my automail arm, crushing it. I made some kind of strangled noise and started to fight without it. I wasn't doing well though. Within minutes the guy took his blade and ran it right down my arm, successfully slicing my hand in half. This time I screamed, which distracted Ed and Al from their fights,

"AYLA!" they both screamed but I shook my head,

"GET BACK TO YOUR OWN FIGHTS IDIOTS!" I yelled at them and just tried to survive with my legs.

I spun and kicked, using my back as a springboard. Finally I heard a snap and a blazing fire wove between us and our attackers. I looked down the alley after our attackers had run, up the wall strangely enough and got away. Dad was standing there with Riza at his side, gun raised. I wobbled on my feet as the pain washed over my again. I sat down heavily and winced as it shifted my arms.

"Alya! Are you okay?" I glared at Mustang and spat up blood,

"Do I look okay?"

he smirked and started shouting instructions. I turned to see how the boys were doing. When I saw I completely forgot my own wounds and rushed over. Ed was bleeding heavily from almost everywhere and his leg was mangled, the automail one.

He looked dead.

"Oh god Ed!" I felt tears in my eyes as I stared down at him,

"He's still breathing so he'll probably live." Al said and I nodded.

Just as his brother finished talking Ed's eyes flickered open and he looked at me and then his eyes widened and he tried to sit up. I shook my head and tried, unsuccessfully to put enough force on my stump of a wrist to push him down. He grabbed my hand and looked at me in shock.

"Aw it's nothing compared to my arm and your leg." he looked a my other arm, flinched then at his leg and growled,

"Great now I need to go get it fixed." he shuddered then winced,

"First we all need to get fixed up." he nodded just as four people came with stretchers and picked both of us. We complained the entire way.

While on the way to the ambulance I noticed something sticking out of my arm that was sliced in half. I looked at it curiously and waited until we were in the ambulance to ask Ed to help me.

"Hey Ed. Can you help me with something stuck in my hand, I think it's a note." I stuck my hand out and he pulled it out.

"Thanks. Now can you hold it in front of my face?" he snickered,

"You're really useless without your hands aren't you?" I grumbled and read the note. I swallowed painfully and started shaking.

"Ayla? What's wrong?"

"It's the note. It says 'We control your life and your death. We will get you back even if you are a bloody corpse.' then it has an oroborus sign on it."

"So that means..." Ed trailed off,

"Yes, it means the Homunculi are trying to kill me."

REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY INSANE MURDERERS TO FIIIIND YOOOOU!


	5. Chapter 6

FMA fanfic-

I don't own FMA but I do have ownership over Ayla. HURRAH! Now... REVIEW! Heh heh, sorry I accidentally forgot to post this chapter quite some time ago and skiped right to chapter 6, sorry…

Chapter 5-

While we were being wheeled to the hospital we were silent the entire time, me in terror, Ed in thought. When we got to the hospital they were going to put us in separate rooms but I blushed and managed to wrap my arm around Ed's,

"N-no, I'd feel safer if we were in the same room." I didn't look at the nurse when I said it but she laughed and put us in the same room anyway.

We were clear to be out in three days. My arm and stomach had required stitches but I was fine by then.

"Now for the automail." I muttered as we walked out of the hospital.

Ed was on crutches and I was just wearing long sleeves to cover the stumps of my arm and hand. They had been so mangled the doctors were forced to remove them.

"Where did you get yours done?" Ed asked as he limped along,

"You said Envy disguised himself and room you to a small town. Where?" I smiled,

"A nice little town called Resembool." they both stopped walking and stared at me in total shock.

"Really, are you SURE it was Resembool?" I gently placed my wrist stump on my hip,

"Yes I am positive. I had my automail made by a nice girl named Wenry." Ed stared at me,

"How long ago did you get your automail." I though about it,

"Well I lived with then for four years without it, learning how to do everything without my arms and I got there when I was seven so... Three and a half years ago." Ed nodded,

"You must've just missed us." I tilted my head in confusion,

"Resembool is out home town and we left about three years ago. We've only been back once now." (A/N please excuse my random time mess ups. I don't want to mess up the story but I need to make some changes.) he sighed and I smiled,

"Cool. So now I can get a real tour!"

I gave him a wide smile but he seemed worried about something. I eyed him closely and decided to ask him about it on the train.

We were on the first train we could catch to Resembool, but we unfortunately had an escort.

"You know you really didn't have to come." I said for the millionth time but he brushed it off each time,

"Those could've been assassins! I must be here to protect you! So I will, with the use of my beautiful muscles!" Armstrong shouted, flexing his muscles.

I sighed and gave Al a sympathetic look, he was the only one who could sit next to him without getting injured or crushed. This also meant Ed and I were sitting quite close next to each other...

About an hour and a half into the three and a half hour train ride I started to get tired. Armstrong left saying he'd check out the train to see if there was anything suspicious in it. We all nodded and gladly watched him leave.

I tried to lean against the train wall but the movement of the train made it uncomfortable. I groaned as my head hit the wall for the tenth time. I turned and eyed Ed's shoulder, it was his flesh arm so it would be comfortable. I shrugged, pulled my legs up underneath me and leaned against his shoulder. He tensed momentarily and I felt his neck move to look at me. I half opened my eyes and looked up at him through my lashes and smiled,

"You have a comfy shoulder, though it's a little bony."

He chuckled but then I decided his shoulder wasn't actually that nice. I sat up glared and his shoulder then looked for something more comfortable. I found nothing so I just stretched out and put my head in his lap. Thankfully his automail started below his knee so his lap was still comfy. I smiled and drifted off to a gentle pulling my my hair I soon realized was Ed playing with it.

~~Ed's POV~~

I was just talking to Al when Ayla suddenly turned and leaned against my shoulder. I tensed and glanced down at her. She must've felt my neck move or something cause she looked up at me with those beautiful ice blue eyes and smiled. I think she said something but I was too lost in her eyes. She expected me to say something so I just laughed.

She looked back down but then sat back up and glared at my shoulder then looking around. I guess she didn't find anything because she set her head in my lap and smiled. I smiled down at her and started messing with her hair, not sure why but I just wanted something to do with my hands and her hair was very silky. Al laughed and I glared at him,

"What?" I growled, my face heating up,

"How do you think Wenry will react to that?" I blinked,

"To what?" he shook his head in dismay,

"To you two... Liking each other."

He gestured to Ayla and I. I didn't get it at first by then it snapped, Wenry. How could I have forgotten?

"Oh, that." I muttered awkwardly. Al nodded.

"Do you think she's a jealous type?" I shuddered slightly and Ayla grumbled,

"I hope not." then Armstrong burst back into the room. He looked around, looking like he was about to shout something but we both shushed him. Ayla stirred looked up, mumbled,

"Oh it's just Armstrong." and fell back asleep. I chuckled and looked at the Major,

"There is nothing suspicious in the train!" he 'whispered' and sat down next to poor Al.

"I see Miss. Mustang is sleeping peacefully. Are you two in a relationship?" I blushed and didn't answer instead leaned my head back,

"we still have two hours, I'm going to take a nap." I started to drift off but not until I heard Al nod and say,

"They're almost there." I frowned but I was to far gone to open my eyes to glare at him.

~~Ayla's POV~~

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I sat up and stared around groggily.

"Hn? Where am I?" someone chuckled,

"your on the train Ayla." I blinked and focused on Ed's face I smiled and nodded,

"Oh ya. Are we at the stop yet?" he nodded and pointed out the window. It was the nice green fields I had remembered.

"You know, you live in a really pretty part of Amestris." he nodded and smiled. I saw that troubled look in his eyes again and I stared at him,

"Hey, what's bothering you?" he shook his head,

"Oh uh nothing." I glared at him,

"Don't lie to me." he looked away,

"You'll find out soon enough." he muttered, stood up, grabbed his crutches and limped away. I turned to Al,

"What was that all about?" he laughed,

"We are going to see Wenry, a girl who he used to like and now you're here." I nodded,

"Oooh." he laughed and walked off, then I did with the Major in the rear.

We walked down the long path to the Rockbell's house I was walking slowly so I could walk next to Ed. He seemed fine to just smile and reminisce in silence and I was fine just admiring the scenery. We finally made it close enough and a large black and white dog with an automail leg jumped all around and barked at us. Ed and Al smiled,

"Hello there Den!" Al said and petted him I watched from a distance then turned to see Ms. Pinako (sp?) walking towards us. I smiled and half waved a her,

"Hello ma'am. Do you remember me?" she nodded,

"Yes Ayla. Right?" I nodded,

"I need a little help with some automail problems." I laughed and shook off my sleeves." she sighed and looked over at Ed,

"You too?" he nodded and smiled,

"This time it's the leg." I laughed then a wrench came flying out of nowhere and knocked Ed clean in the head. I laughed but immediately dropped unto my back, sprung back up and twisted back to my feet. The wrench aimed at me hitting a tree,

"HEY!" I yelled at Wenry. She glared down at both of us,

"I can't believe you broke all of my hard work!" I rolled my eyes,

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT WE GOT ATTACKED!" I screamed but smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Nice to see ya again Ayla." I nodded,

"Right back atcha Wenry."

We went in and got many gasped as she saw our other wounds. When I told her how my hand got busted she winced,

"Ouch, that must kill." I shrugged,

"it's not that bad." She looked at me in disbelief and started fussing over Ed. Hitting him in he head multiple times. I snickered and he glared at me.

Ms. Pinako wanted to measure the growth of our limbs so she could gauge what needs to be changed,

"Ayla, could you please change for me?" I nodded, then stopped and blushed,

"Um... I may need some help..." I said awkwardly. Wenry volunteered and helped me switch into a tank-top and booty shorts.

"Thanks Wenry." I smiled gratefully and she smiled back,

"no problem."

We walked back down and I had to blush and avert my eyes from Ed who was once again in only his boxers. He had the exact same reaction to me. Though I noticed his eyes kept drifting back to me and mine to him.

"Well Ayla it doesn't appear you've grown any over the past few years. I'm going to say your staying at this height for all of your height." I swore, now I was going to be short for the rest of my life. I'm only 4'11".

"Ed on the other hand appears to have grown about two inches." he smiled victoriously and I scowled at him.

"How soon do you need these done?" Ed glanced at me and I shrugged, dropping my scowl.

"We have time, how about two weeks?" she nodded and turned to me,

"Same, I'm traveling with them, not just getting caught in random fights with them." I smirked and Wenry narrowed her eyes briefly before turning to her work room,

"I'll be in my work room. Don't disturb me!" she walked away and we all sighed, mrs .Pinako handed out plastic limbs until our metal ones were done and went to work on dinner.

"Well Ed, I want that tour!" I said joyfully. He smirked,

"Fine. I must warn you though, there's not much to see." I shrugged. we started to walk out but then I noticed Armstrong was following us. I swore,

"Um Major, well be fine." Ed nodded and called over his dog,

"We have the best guard in this tiny town." I smiled and looked at him pleadingly,

"Fine. But don't be out for to long." he sighed.

We nodded and walked out. Ed walked through town giving me a nice tour. I loved hearing his personal experiences in each of them. On our way past a field a few boys about Ed's age were out plowing and called out to us,

"Hey Edward! You back again ?" he nodded,

"How long this time?" he smiled,

"Two weeks. Oh and this is Ayla. She's been traveling with Al and I." he smiled,

"Nice to meetcha! Are you Ed's girlfriend? She's a pretty one Ed! Nice job!" we both blushes and Ed brushed them off,

"Ya and shes way better than any of you will ever get!" I laughed at the looks on their faces and pulled him away,

"What's next?" his mood seemed to darken considerably,

"The only things left are the cemetery and the site of my old house." I looked at him sadly,

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to Ed." he shook his head,

"No it's fine. I need to visit her grave anyway."

I nodded and followed quietly. When we got to her grave Ed transmuted some flowers and placed them on her grave. I showed my respects by creating a little shadow angel to sit on her grave every time there was a shadow behind her grave. He looked at me and smiled,

"Thank you." I nodded and we walked away.

He showed me the burn spot that was once a house and then started to lead me back to the house. I was depressed now, I don't really like being depressed. As we walked by a large tree I stopped and grabbed his arm, pulling him lightly in the direction I wanted him to go. He chuckled and let me lead him. Under the shadow of the tree he kissed me with a passion. I tangled my fake hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, but not enough to irratare my stomach wound.

When we broke away I smiled at him and walked away from the tree. He smirked and followed.

When we got back Al was the first to see us and he laughed,

"Brother, you may want to fix your hair." He blushed and smoothed it back into place.

We walked into the dining room and smiled at the scent of stew. My mouth watered and I went into the kitchen to help out.

"Get the boys, they can set the table and you can get Wenry for us." I nodded and walked into the back room. I opened the door and was almost immediately pulled in and had the door locked. I yelped and looked at Wenry,

"What are you to Ed?" she...growled? I mentally swore and didn't answer I just focused on trying to get away,

"Tell me or I will purposely mess up your automail. Ive seen the way you two look at each other. Now spill." she snarled and I gulped,

"Uh...a very very very close friend?" I sort of asked but her glared got colder,

"Do NOT lie to me." she hissed. I decided this was stupid and glared right back at her,

"Or more." I sneered and ripped my way out of her grasp, undid the lock and walked out,

"Oh, dinners ready." I threw over my shoulder as I walked out.

Much to Wenry dislike my seat was next to Ed's while she was next to Al. I noticed that throughout the entire dinner she kept sending piercing glares at both Ed and I. Ed noticed and started to get creeped out,

"Hey, why does Wenry look like she wants to kill both of us." he hissed in my ear and I smirked,

"She figured it out and she is not happy."

He blinked and looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my leg against his. Comprehension washed over his face and he glanced over at Wenry, who's glare had gotten worse. I did notice however he never found it needed to move my leg nor did I really want to.

I answered any questions aimed at me as vaguely but politely as possible. A had a problem with a question i hoped would never come up though,

"So, Ayla, wheres your father?" I gulped,

"Uh I ran away and now im adopted by Roy Mustang." i said with a tone i hoped ended the questions.

When Wenry finished she excused herself, glared at me and left. As soon as she was gone the questions really started,

"Why was Wenry glaring at you two like that all night?" Mrs. Pinako asked and I didn't answer I just focused on my stew. I glanced up at her when she chuckled,

"Well, well is it what I think it is?" Ed didn't answer so I was forced to,

"It depends on what you're thinking." I mumbled,

"Are you two together?" we didn't answer but we both did blush,

"No wonder. Well if it make you feel any better I'll check over her work to make sure it'll a work." we gave her grateful smiles and went back to eating.

After I helped do the dishes and clean up I went outside to look at the stars. They were beautiful, millions upon millions of them. My neck was starting to hurt just staring up at them so I laid down and used my arm as a pillow. Soon after I heard someone walk out and sit down next to me. I glanced sideways and smiled,

"Hey."

"Hey." He said.

I patted the ground next to me. He laid down next to me. I watched the stars and smiled,

"They're so beautiful. Don'tcha think?" he mumbled some noise of agreement and I turned my head only to find him staring at me. I smiled at him and brushed my hand over his cheek but I winced and looked back at the stars,

"What's wrong Ayla?" I put my hand in the air.

"I can't feel a thing. Not with these fake things. I hate it!" I slammed it down on the ground, narrowly missing Ed,

"It's fine Ayla. When Al and I get the stone we'll fix you up too." I rolled on my side to look his square in the eyes,

"Promise?" he nodded,

"Promise." I smiled and lightly kissed him before I stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm ready to go to bed." I yawned and helped him up,

"Ya. Lets go see where everyone's staying." I nodded and walked in.

"Ah there you two are! Unfortunately we only have enough room for three others so someone will have to stay on the couch." Mrs. Pinako said I yawned and raised my hand,

"I will." I said but Armstrong shook his head,

"No! You are injured you need a comfortable bed I will gladly give mine you for you Miss!"

I blushed and shook my head.

"I couldn't stay with Ed and Al." I hinted,

"No, No! I insist!"

he didn't look like he was letting me sleep on the couch so I sighed and nodded.

All three of us walked up. I waited for Ed to choose then chose the one farthest from his. So Al was in the middle, I was on the right on him and Ed was on the left.

I changed into more appropriate clothes than before. As in a black tank- top and old gray sweat pants. When I came back in I actually saw disappointment flash in Ed's eyes. I laughed as I walked by and crawled into bed,

"Oh and Ed? Wear something else." I muttered, he knew what I meant and he laughed awkwardly.

"Night Ed, night Al." I murmured,

"Night Ayla." they coursed and I fell asleep, a smile on my face.

YAY I HOPE THIS IS LONGER (twitch).

RE-F***ING- VIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

FMA FANFIC-

This... Is a disclaimer! You like it? It took me FOREVER to think of! I mean who would've thought it would be so hard to show the world that a teen like me doesn't own a famous Japanese tv show called Fullmetal Alchemist?

Chapter 5-

I woke up to a loud bang and yelled swears. I jumped up and fell into a fighting position only to find Ed lying on his back with Wenry standing over him with a wrench. I blinked and relaxed my position,

"Dare I ask what just happened here?"

Ed shook his head and Wenry just glared at me, turned on her heel and stalked away. I stared after her in shock and turned to Al,

"Well Ed told me not to ask him so I will ask you, what the HELL just happened here?" Al laughed and Ed glared at me but I ignored him,

"Well I didn't hear all of it but I think Wenry confronted brother about your relationship (insert blushes here) and he said something she didn't want to hear and just hit him in the head." I nodded slowly and turned to Ed,

"So... What'd ya say to her?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me and didn't answer.

"That bad huh?" he blushed and shifted awkwardly.

I snickered and went to get changed. When I got to doing my hair I felt like doing something different. I scowled at my long straight black hair with narrowed eyes and just decided on twin pig tails with my bangs framing my face.

It was a little difficult to do but I got them into place and smiled. I then got some black eyeline and put it on heavily, really making my blue eyes 'pop'.

When I was finally done I jogged downstairs and found an empty seat next to Ed and slipped into it, just as Wenry set a course for that chair. I smiled at her and she just glared.

"Good morning everyone." I chirped, Everyone nodded and went back to eating.

When we finished Ed and Al were going to practice their alchemy and I was going to watch, and maybe try and teach them to make shadow dolls.

I watched them train for a while until Ed came to sit beside me and gave me a smirk, his golden eyes shining,

"You wanna try teaching two misfits like us to perform your all powerful shadow doll alchemy?" I laughed,

"Sure. Let me show you the circle for it first." Ed opened his mouth to protest bunk glared at him,

"it's best to know the circle if you can do it with out."

he sat back and humphed but watched me anyway. I found a stick and drew a very complex circle in the dirt. (A/N-I could try and explain it but I believe you would get so confused that you would just skip over it anyway so if you REALLY want to see it just ask me and I'll see if I can redraw it, scan it and send it to make you happy.) They watched closely as I drew, storing it in their memory for later.

"There, now try creating one with this circle. I know you are great alchemists but they can come out REALLY bad if you get the circle wrong. Trust me, I would know." I laughed and stepped back.

Al tried first and got one but it was small enough to fit on my palm. I laughed and picked it up then placed it on  
>my head,<p>

"ITS SO CUTE!" I squealed and danced around with it coping my moves on my head. Al laughed and we both turned to Ed.

He was looking from Al, to the tiny doll to me. He smirked and places his hands on the circle. I watched with a critical eye, while Al did get the right energy to create one, there wasn't enough to make it full sized. Ed on the other hand had a little different energy so when he formed a full sized one and gave he a triumphant smile I just smirked, causing his smile to immediately fall,

"Command it to do something." he blinked and turned to his doll,

"Um... Climb the tree?" It just stood there.

"Jump up and down?" Still nothing.

"Run in a circle! Do something!" he yelled and kicked it. The doll just fell over and did nothing. I sighed.

"Okay, Try again." I said after I had dissolved both of the dolls into their original forms.

After three hours they still hadn't managed to make a fully functioning shadow doll and they were starting to get frustrated.

"You make one!" Ed shouted after another failed attempt. I sighed, and waved my hand around,

"I only have one hand idiot, I can't." he grumbled

"Look it's fine if you can't get it right away, I had this problem in the beginning too. In fact I got so mad I attacked Gluttony and took one of his lives before I calmed down enough." I laughed and Ed gave me a smile,

"Come on, let's go eat lunch." they both nodded and we walked in.

After we ate I remembered some notes I had in my bag,

"Oh, hey Ed, Al do you want to see some of my notes on the Homunculi and shadow dolls? Maybe seeing it will help you learn it quicker." Ed nodded but Al waved his hand dismissively,

"Brother can tell me, I wanted to go visit Mom's grave." we nodded and I stood,

"Well see ya later. Ed?" he nodded and walked upstairs, fully aware of Wenry's glare on us the entire way.

We walked into the room and I pointed to my bag,

"Can you open that for me, it requires two hands and I obviously do not have that." he snickered and opened my bag.

"It's the black folder." he pulled it out and spread them across the bed.

"Wow, this is so complex!"

I watched him take in the information greedily. I chuckled and he glanced sideways at me then back at the notes.

"This may take me a while to figure all these out." he grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him,

"Help me decipher them."

I nodded and started explaining everything but it didn't last long. After twenty minutes I noticed Ed's attention was elsewhere. I rolled my eyes at him when he messed something up for the tenth time,

"Ed you need to pay attention!" I chided him, wagged a finger in front of his face and smirked.

"Hm? Oh sorry." he said but he seemed distracted,

"Ed, what's the matter with you?" I asked and started gathering up my notes, I'd try again some other time.

"I'm to distracted." I rolled my eyes and tried to place my notes back in the folder.

"Obviously. What could I do to keep you concentration on me?" he laughed,

"That's the problem! I can't focus on the notes!" I snickered and continued to struggle with the papers. Ed laid his hand on mine and did it for me,

"Thanks."

he nodded and glanced sideways at me, I saw his eyes flash to my lips. Said lips curled up in a smirk. I rolled my eyes at his hesitance and pulled his face towards mine,

"The suspense is killin' me." I said and pressed my lips against his.

He smiled and deepened the kiss, pulling me against him. Within a minute I found myself pressed against the wall. I smirked and pulled away for air. He ran his lips down my neck, searching. When he found the spot I was surprised when a small moan escaped my lips, he seemed fine with if though. I frowned and dragged his lips back up to mine. I spun us around, making sure I was still pressed against him hard enough so, when we moved, our hips moved against each other, earning me a moan from him. I smiled and suddenly backed up and went back to my folder. Ed watched me in confusion, I was trying to calm my breathing and still look like nothing just happened, just as Wenry walked in.

Ed had heard her just in time to busy himself with sketching out a transmutation circle on a piece of paper he grabbed. We both looked up and nodded in greeting.

"Yes Wenry?" I asked politely she seemed mad about something but she shrugged it off,

"Just wanted to check in on you two." I nodded and Ed rolled his eyes. She left and we got back to work.

This went on for the next five days. Ed and Al were trying to master the shadow doll technique and Ed and I were sneaking in as many kisses as possible. It had become a game, see how long we can hold out before we get caught. I enjoyed it and I'm pretty sure Ed did too.

After out fifth day Wenry came out and smiled,

"I finished!" I looked up from my book and smiled,

"That's great... I think." Wenry put a hand on her hip and glared at me,

"What do you mean?" I put my book down,

"Now we have to attach them." I shuddered and Ed walked in and glanced between us carefully,

"Hey Ed, automail's ready." he shuddered as well and nodded,

"Well you might as well get it over with." Ms. Pinako said holding the automail.

We went over to the chair and I sat down,

"Might as well get it over with quickly." I muttered and placed both my arms on the tables.

They lined up the automail and I glanced at Wenry, hoping she would put aside her hatred of me long enough to attach the nerves. She saw me looking at her and gave me a small reassuring smile. I relaxed a little and then counted down,

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

they pulled the levers at he same time and I groaned, tensing almost all the muscles in my boy and arching my back.

"Get her into the bedroom, well have to put them there."

I felt metal arms gently pick me up and walk me upstairs. Al placed me on a bed and sat by me. My hands and arm felt like they were on fire but, slowly, the fire began to fade.

I shifted and clenched my hands, pulling myself from the semi unconscious state I had been in. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around, Ed was laying in the bed beside me, he was still unconscious so I didn't try to wake him. I just stretched and looked at my hands and sighed, back to metal. I looked outside and smiled, Al was playing with Den and Ms. Pinako was watching him, smoking a pipe and smiling. I suddenly felt pretty bad for stealing Ed from Wenry. They could've had a nice life together, with me... well it will never be normal I can tell you that, there's the Homunculi trying to kill me, and of course everyone from my past who I had pissed off enough for them to try and kill me.

I frowned and decided I would take a walk. I got up and walked downstairs. I snuck by everyone outside and went to find someplace full of shadows. I settled for a small patch of woods. The shadows always calmed me, I loved to watch then grow and fade as the sun moved.

After an hour or so I heard someone calling my name and coming towards my forest. I still didn't want to be around people so I scrambled up a tree until I could see them but they couldn't see me. It was Ed,

"Ayla! Where the hell are you?" I watched him look around in annoyance I giggled quietly but not enough I guess, he spun around and searched everywhere,

"Ayla? Come on! Stop hiding!" I smiled and clapped quietly, creating a shadow doll in a diffrent tree to talk for me,

"Why should I?" Ed spun around so his back faced me,

"Because I want you to come back in the house with me." I laughed,

"What's the point? I should go right now, I need to find a way to kill the Homunculi and I'm already behind schedule." Ed blinked,

"Well at least wait for Al and I!" the doll shook its head, making he leaves rustle.

"I'll probably get killed in the process, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt too." be laughed humorlessly,

"Ayla, we get hurt on a daily basis. So what is this really about?" he asked and turned, looking straight at me. I sighed and jumped from my perch, landing like a cat and standing back up to look at him. He smiled at me but I didn't return it,

"Ayla what's wrong with you?" I looked out into the woods and sighed,

"Ed do want a normal life after you fix you and your brother up?" I asked, not answering his own question, he shrugged,

"It depends on what normal means. If normal means lazing doing nothing around than no, if normal means being with you and fighting those stupid Homunculi than yes." I smiled and understanding flashed through his eyes,

"Don't tell me this was all because you thought I wouldn't want to live an adventurous life because life with you would never be normal!" I looked away and blushed. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug

"Your such an idiot." I smirked and narrowed my eyes playfully,

"yet you still somehow but up with me shorty." he tensed,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE SQUASHED BY A GRAIN OF SAND!"

I laughed so hard I fell over and started rolling on the ground. When I finally regained my breath I sat cross-legged and smiled up at him,

"Thanks." he blinked and calmed down,

"For what?"

"For showing me I was being an idiot." he pulled me up and smiled

"Anytime." I gave him a light kiss and walked back to the house.

As we walked up to the house Ed stopped and pulled on one of my pig-tails, causing me to cry out in annoyance,

"I really like your hair like this. Could you wear like this more often?" I laughed and bowed mockingly,

"Anything for you Master Elric."

we laughed and walked into the house. Wenry was waiting for us. Ed tensed but I just looked at her in indifference.

"Yes Wenry?" she shifted awkwardly and looked away,

"Could I...um... Talk to you for a minute Ayla?" I nodded and followed Wenry to her back work room. When we got in she opened her mouth but I stopped her,

"Wait, let me keep Ed away." I clapped my hands and formed five shadow dolls.

"Keep Ed away."

they nodded and pooled into shadows and slipped under the door. I waited, a smile clear on my face. Within seconds I heard a shout and running footsteps. I turned back to Wenry with a smirk,

"You were saying?" she laughed and nodded,

"Ya I just wanted to say sorry for being so..." she paused, unable to think of the right word,

"Bitchy?" I suggested she snickered and nodded,

"Ya sorry for being so bitchy." I smiled,

"Don't worry about it! I'd be pissed to if a guy I liked left and came back with some random girl!" she blushed,

"W-Who said I liked him?" I rolled my eyes,

"Why else would you be acting so bitchy?" she blushed,

"True..." 

"Well I'm just glad we're friends now." She nodded and we walked back out to the kitchen, laughing and talking like any old friends.

A/N- Heh…he…heh…it turns out I finished this in July and I just forgot about it… sorry…. Well here it is anyway. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

FMA Fanfic-

Hey Peeps! (shudder…Peeps…such a strange book…) ANYWHOO! I'm Back! I know it's been a while but I just went to see Fullmetal Alchemist: The Lost Star of Milos and IT WAS AMAZING! I just loved it! But it also made me wonder: FMA is a hugely popular anime, a lot of people (_me) _would be very upset if they stopped doing anything with it but…they finished the books, the original anime, Brotherhood _and_ they made two movies! I don't know what else they can do! BUT THEY MUST TRY! I would die if Ed was forgotten! (or at least stopped being created HE WILL NEVER TRULY BE FORGOTTEN!) T^T

_Hem hem_

Sorry, overly dramatic there…BACK ON SUBJECT! I'm writing this and I hope you like this and…**REVIEW! **

Chapter 7- (this is the right one I swear)

"Well Bye! It was nice seeing you again!" I said with a smile, giving Winry a friendly hug.

"It was nice to see you too!" she said, returning the hug.

I let go and turned around, faced with the totally shocked and confused faces of Ed and (what would be) Al. I smirked and walked over and stood between the two,

"You'd better come back soon!" Winry called, waving. We waved back, Ed much less enthused than the rest of us.

"And don't forget to oil your automail, keep the bolts tightened and dry it after you take a shower!" I sighed and forced a smile,

"Got it Winry, BYE!" we walked off, Armstrong behind us, for some reason he had decided I was still healing so I was unable to carry my bag…so he was.

"THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR GENEROUS HOSPITALITY!" the general boomed, those creepy sparkles circling around him. Winry sweatdropped,

"Of course! Come back anytime BUT MAKE SURE TO CALL FIRST!" I laughed and turned around, catching up to Ed and the others.

"So what happened with you two? She absolutely hated you now you're best friends." Ed asked suspiciously. I shrugged,

"She apologized for being bitchy, I forgave her." Ed choked,

"Were those her exact words?" I rolled my eyes,

"I supplied the word Bitchy now we need to hurry up, we're going to miss the train." He nodded and the four of us sprinted ahead, just making it on the train.

"_Phew! _Made it!" I gasped, smiling and collapsing onto a seat, leaning against the window.

"That was close!" Al commented. Ed grunted in agreement, the wonders of Ed…

I laughed quietly to myself and gazed out the window, we were just leaving Resembool but as we left I caught a glance of two people standing in the trees, partially hidden by the shadows. A fat drooling boy and a shapely woman: Gluttony and Lust. I swallowed, they had found me quickly.

"You okay Ayla?" Ed asked, noticing my sudden tensed position. I forced myself to relax and smiled, hoping he couldn't notice it was fake.

"Yah I'm fine." I laughed easily, remembering all the acting skills Envy and Lust had given me, they're surprisingly good actors/ actresses. He accepted it and leaned back,

"So what are we going to do about the homunculi?" I froze at the mention of them but relaxed, I had partially devised a plan and it was the most _dangerous _thing I had ever thought up.

"I have an idea." I said, "We need to draw them out right?" Everyone nodded, Ed's eyes narrowing. "Then I'll be bait, get them out into a trap and we can attack them." I said with a dangerous look in my eyes, daring anyone to contradict me. Of course one little vertically challenged blonde I know did.

"No." I groaned at his stupid answer and answered just the same.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"For cryin' out loud Ed YES! I'm the only one they'll avidly search for!" I snarled, _"And besides, I think I found a way to discover their weaknesses." _I added to myself, refusing to break eye contact. He was the first one to look away and I smirked in victory.

"Good so we're agreed then! I'll use myself as bait to draw out the homunculi then you guys attack!" I said happily, clapping my hands together.

"I cannot permit you to do that Ms. Mustang!" I sighed and looked at Armstrong.

"I'm not gonna die." I said easily.

"But they did say you'd be theirs in life _or_ death." Alphonse spoke up. I swore under my breath, hoping they would forget about that.

"Yes but if I _say _I'm willing to join them they won't kill me!"

They did not look convinced.

"Fine, let me put it this way: I don't care what you say I am going along with this plan so you can either help me or I will stalk down Dad and force him to make you or just get some other soldiers to help me." I said with a huge smile.

"Fine, I'll help you but I'm not hiding, I'm standing right beside you."

"_Not good NOT GOOD!" _I thought in horror but it never showed on my face,

"But that would ruin the whole 'surprise' aspect." I pointed out. He grumbled in annoyance and slumped in his seat.

"Are you absolutely sure of this Miss?" I nodded at Armstrong,

"I'll be fine Major, don't worry about me, they won't attack me." I said reassuringly.

"If you are sure." I nodded again.

"I am."

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, I continued to stare out the window thinking about what I was about to do and how much everyone would hate me afterwards.

"You sure you're okay?" Al asked, Ed had long since fallen asleep and Armstrong went to survey the train.

"Yah I'm sure, just thinking." I replied vaguely.

"Ayla…what made you decide to put yourself in a position like this?" I finally turned from the window and looked at all.

"I'm going to find out how to kill them and get a philosopher's stone from them." I muttered, turning away again.

"But you don't have your life in such danger to do so." A dull smile pricked at my lips.

"Life may be important but you must never be afraid to give it up for those you care about, sometimes it's the only way." Those four words snapped something in Al.

"No! It's _never_ the only way! There is _always _another way!" he shouted, snapping Ed awake.

"There may be another way but the most straightforward is the most dangerous and most effective." I said calmly, not fazed by the younger Elric's outburst.

"What's goin on?" Ed asked groggily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." I said soothingly. His brow furrowed but then he shrugged and settled back down to sleep.

"If you get hurt Brother's going to be mad." Al said with a shake of his head.

"I've gotten used to his anger, I'll be fine." I yawned and curled up in my little corner, drawing my legs up beneath me,

"Everything will be fine Al, don't worry." I breathed before drifting asleep.

~X~

"I refuse to allow that." Mustang stated calmly. I bristled in fury, glaring at Ed wanting nothing more than to slap that obnoxious smirk off his face.

"You didn't have to tell him!" I snarled.

"Ayla as your father I prohibit you from going through with this plan of yours."

"Like I said before: I don't care what you say either you help me, I do it alone or I find some saps lower in rank then me and _force_ them to help me." I said proudly.

"You've had some pretty stupid ideas but this out ranks them all! I forbid it!"

"I don't care!" he groaned.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I am a teenage girl with messed up hormones, THAT'S WHY!"

He shook his head and turned to Riza, talking to her in low tones. Before nodding.

"We are assigning you a guard."

"WHAT?" Ed and Al took one step away from me, hoping to keep my rising alchemic anger away from them.

"We cannot allow you to carry out this plan, it's just get you killed." My lip curled in anger, I needed this plan to work, I needed them to _see _what I was going to do.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm not a child and besides," I stalked forward, leaning over his desk, "_I know all their tricks!_" I hissed.

"I was partially raised by them remember? I know their tricks and I know _most _ of their weaknesses." I smirked standing back up.

"I could be the one who finally helps you kill those things." Dad looked conflicted now,

"I could _possibly_ tell you which one killed a special friend of yours." I purred.

"One of the Homunculi killed him?" Roy gasped.

"No doubt." He was even more conflicted now.

"Let me carry this out, I'll even leave him for you." I said, victorious smile on my face.

"Fine you may—"

"Wait WHAT?" we all turned to see a fuming Ed. "You're just going to let your adoptive daughter go into a potentially fatal situation?"

"Because that daughter _wants_ to go into that potentially fatal situation." I pointed out only to be ignored.

"You should know from traveling with her Fullmetal, when she gets something in her head it's impossible to get her to change her mind." I smirked,

"I blame Envy…and Greed…and Lust really." I chuckled under my breath and walked back to lounge across the couch in Dad's office.

"When?" Dad asked, turning away from Ed, who was furiously trying to think of some comeback. I frowned and glanced out the window, sky was clear and this was the time of the month with the full moon.

"Tonight."

"T-Tonigh? That's so soon!" I glanced back at Ed, my head lolling over the back of the couch.

"They're here. I saw Lust and Gluttony earlier today and Envy and Pride are in central." I told his lazily,

"Envy moves around a lot and so does Lust and Gluttony. Pride most likely won't come out of his office so I have to catch while they're here."

"S-So many." Al gasped. I nodded and closed my eyes,

"The Homunculus rule Amestris, there is not a doubt in my mind."

"They don't rule the military!" Mustang snapped. I giggled, childishly just to creep them out,

"Believe what you want, it is not always the truth." I jumped up.

"Tonight we attack the homunculi, I'm going to get ready." And with that I walked away, not caring what was being talked about, especially if it was me. I was ready to figure out how to kill these bastards, even if I had to die to do so.

**A/N- YAY! NOW BE nice AND REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

FMA Fanfic-

I'M ! Yay! I've been writing a lot but none of the stories I've been writing are one's that I _published_ so I'm going back to the ones I already have written! Like this one! So I hope you like it, you're in for a treat! I don't own FMA but I would enjoy it if you reviewed!

Chapter 8-

As soon as Mustang agreed to let me go I jumped up, turned on my heel and headed out to my house, getting ready for that night. I had a plan and I was a little worried about it but I refused to back down.

"I still don't think you should be doing this." Ed grumbled, walking into the sitting room, where I was now. I glanced at him and gave an easily forced smile,

"I'll be fine, I know these things inside and out, I know how to trick them and I know exactly how to learn everything about them, especially how to kill them." I said, dropping hints of my plan, part of me hoping he would catch onto my plan, I think I did want someone to know but I just couldn't say it outright. He frowned but didn't seem to get, begrudgingly nodding.

"Fine, if you _really _know what you're doing…" I nodded,

"Of course I do, now let's go eat, I need to be ready for this." I gulped and walked by him.

I went into the kitchen and started making food, my stomach was churning too much to actually even _think_ of food but I made it for Ed and Dad anyway. I could hear them talking quietly, discussing the proper amount of military back-up I would need after I drew in as many of the homunculi I could. I sighed and walked over with the food I had made and set it on plates,

"Thanks." They both muttered before starting to stuff their faces.

"So I think a squad should do for back-up, what do you think?" Dad asked me. I shook my head,

"No."

"More?" Ed asked, taking a second from eating before going back. I shook my head again.

"I don't want any back-up, none at all." Everyone froze and looked at me in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I thought the plan was that you draw them out and we attack them." I shook my head,

"Change of plans." With that I turned and left the room, leaving behind a stony, confused silence.

The whole plan I had originally came up with wasn't really my idea, but if I told them what it really was I'd be locked in a thick walled room with no shadows with a 24 hour guard shift, not what I needed.

I wandered around the house, going over my plan, what I would say, how I would keep Ed and the others back since I knew there was no way I could talk someone just as stubborn as I was out of doing something, and what would happen after.

I wandered around for hours, until it was late at night, when the full moon was high. I knew I should be dead tired but I was wired and creepily awake. I guessed it was all from nerves but I couldn't know for sure, all I knew was I was probably about to do something I would regret soon and _very_ soon indeed. I shrugged into a jacket to cover my short shirt, showing off the ouroboros tattoo that resided on my stomach, I had been very careful to hide it when Wenry helped me change that time ago.

I tried to sneak out the house in the hopes I could just go on my own but all the main exits were blocked and _someone_ had bared the windows shut. I growled in annoyance and headed towards the front door where of course Ed was waiting.

"You going?" he asked, standing up from his slightly slouched position. I nodded, not really looking at him.

"Then let's go." I sighed and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I am going to say this now, let me do what I plan to do, do not get involved just _stay hidden_, got it?" I hissed harshly. He blinked in surprise but his eyes narrowed seconds after.

"What are you planning? You seem so keen on keeping everyone as far away as possible." I nodded and opened the door.

"Exactly, like I said, there's a change of plans, just let me take care of it, there's no need to bring any more people into this." I explained and started to walk out. Ed shouted into the house before starting to follow me, a little while later I heard two more sets of running footsteps catching up with me, 'Dad' and Al, I didn't even turn to say hello to them, I just started walking.

I pulled the jacket tighter around my body and hurried through the back streets, heading towards where I had been raised, it wasn't the permanent hiding place for them but they would know that this would be the first place I came to if I was looking for them so they probably always had eyes on this place.

It was way in the outskirts of the town, barely even _in_ the town, it was more in the woods that surrounded the city. It was a simple house but what could easily be classified as 'creepy'.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked, jogging to catch up with me as I got closer and closer to the edge of the city, the people around watched us carefully, a saw the few judging us, seeing if we could be milked for our money, more trying to figure out if we were dangerous, and most people just wondering why such highly dressed people would _dare_ come this far out into the slums.

I didn't answer Ed but picked up the pace, now jogging through the streets, I noticed a few familiar faces of people who I had played with, who had cared for me, but no one seemed to see that it was me, I was just another trespasser.

I automatically kept my head down as I went.

"Ayla! No one in their right mind goes this far out of the city!" Ed tried to get my attention again but I was too caught up in the memories that surrounded this place for me, my eyes darted everywhere, seeing a sort of projection of a little me, running and playing with the other kids before Envy or someone would come and herd me away, back to training or just away from a military officer.

I shook my head to clear the images and ran faster, now full out sprinting through the streets, I couldn't stay here much longer, I needed to get _away _from their mistrustful eyes!

"Ayla!" one of them called but I ignored it, turning corner after corner, almost to the edge of town…

I skidded to a stop right by a steep hill, panting.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse asked when he arrived. I nodded and started walking along the hill, looking for the thin trail I used to follow.

I found it and turned on the slightly overgrown trail that would've been missed by any other eye but an experienced one. I followed the trail down the hills and through the woods, brushing branches away from my face and finally coming to the small house I was looking for.

It was run down, the wood that made it looked like it was rotting, vines drew over the walls, ivy covered windows and a door hanging off its hinges, but…this was basically my home.

"This is what you were looking for? You made us come all this way for a beaten down _shack_?" Ed roared. I waved my hand to quiet him down and walked forward, looking carefully at the dirt and grass in front of me, there was a slight bending of the grass, meaning someone had come through here _recently_.

I straightened up and turned to the rest of the group,

"I don't care what you say, but right now I need all of you to hide back in the woods, let me do this I know what I'm doing and I don't expect any of you to understand what or why I'm doing this but it's for a reason so just let me go through with it okay?" they looked shocked and unconvinced but nodded anyway,

"Right, okay, we'll just see you in a few." I smiled at Ed's naivety and headed towards the door, right before I stepped inside I turned back to look at them and, with tears pricking at my eyes, gave them a huge smile.

"Good-bye."

**A/N- Damn I hate short chapters, this makes me feel like an awful writer to only have 'four' pages in this chapter, I'm used to AT **_**LEAST **_**seven but I wanted this ending to be as dramatic as possible (I am in a very dramatic mood, it may be because of the Nox Arcana I'm listening to, so I ended it here, I think I may post TWO chapters of this story tonight just because I feel bad about not uploading in forever so enjoy this chapter and you may hear from me in about an hour! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

FMA Fanfic-

TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK! OOOOO this is going to be good! I've held you on the rope long enough so I think I may just let you figure out what Ayla's plan is in this chapter! And MAN I hope people will be shocked! I'm still relatively new to the writing thing and I suck at planning so…ENJOY, REVIEW AND KNOW I DON'T OWN FMA! Also I'm sort of combining FMA and FMABH in this, you'll see how in this chapter, sorry about that but it definitely makes the story more interesting.

Chapter 9-

Everyone's eyes widened (except Al) and then started heading forwards but I clapped my hands and placed my palm on the vines beside me so they sprang to life and attacked the three of them carefully making it so none of them could use their alchemy. Ed's hands were kept as far apart from each other as possible and Mustang's fingers were wrapped tightly together so they couldn't move and Alphonse had vines _inside_ him preventing him from moving at all.

"Ayla! What are you going to do?" Ed shouted. My head dropped and I dropped my hand to my side, tossing my jacket aside,

"What I have to do." I responded and stepped forward, into the damp darkness of my old home.

"So you finally came in huh? It was tiring waiting for you, I was close to going out there to get you myself Twinkletoes." I sighed,

"Hello Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" I asked, my voice void of any emotion.

"Of course we do." Sloth said calmly, stepping forward to where I could see her. She gestured to my side,

"Showing off the mark we so graciously gave you is proof enough." I nodded,

"So what now, I have to back to where he is don't I?" Envy stepped forward as well, smirking at me

"Course you do." He chuckled.

I nodded and glanced over my shoulder,

"Oh we know about them and you've made quite sure they can't get loose?" I nodded sullenly as Lust and Gluttony stepped forward as well. "Then let us go." I nodded again and turned around, starting to walk out of the little house but stopped, looking around at the small place, I could almost hear my own laughter bouncing off the walls, hear my own roars of frustration leaking from my study that was up the stairs and the sound of taunts that came from Envy during my training, it was eerie.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked outside.

"Ayla! Were they not there? Are you—" Ed started but stopped when the Homunculi followed behind me.

"Ayla! Look out!" Al shouted, thinking he was helping me but I kept my head down, my hair hanging around my face and blocking them from my view and just walked forward.

"Aw don't look so glum! Today's a great day! Smile!" Envy cheered. I looked up slightly to frown at him,

"Don't act so cheerful, it's creepy." I muttered loud enough for him and everyone else to hear.

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked, placing his finger in his mouth. I patted him on the head,

"No, these aren't for eating." I told him calmly.

"Ayla! What's going on? TELL US!" Ed demanded. I looked up at him my face dead.

"I'm just taking them up on an offer they gave me a while ago." I said. He didn't seem to understand but Mustang did at once.

"No! I forbade you from going through with this!" he shouted.

"Like you can do anything to change her mind old man, she's stubborn, we would know." Envy taunted.

"We've stayed here long enough, can we go now?" I asked, looking back to where Sloth hid in the shadows, looking at Ed and Al with disgust. She noticed me looking and nodded, I walked around Envy and into the forest.

"AYLA!" I flinched at Ed's cry but I just kept walking, the thick forest swallowing up their voices the farther away I got.

"I'm glad you came back Ayla." Sloth told me quietly. I nodded but said nothing more.

The walk back was much quieter, now I was _living_ those memories, walking through the streets with Sloth, my mother figure, and people always got a bad feeling around the Homunculi, just human instinct I believe.

She led me through the back streets so not as many people saw us anyway, Envy, Gluttony and Lust caught up with us shortly after, I looked at Gluttony closely, looking for blood.

"I dint eat anone." He said when he noticed me looking. I nodded,

"Thank you."

We headed straight to Central HQ and went in, Lust and Gluttony went in a different way, Envy disguised himself as a solider and no one glanced twice at Sloth or I,

"Ayla? Where's the Coronel?" Riza asked, coming out of the office with a pile of papers in her arms. I gave her an easily faked smile.

"I'm sure he'll be along soon, he Ed and Al were a little…tied up with something when Ms. Douglas came to get me." I said, "Apparently the Furher wanted to see me." I shrugged and followed Sloth the rest of the way to the Furher's office.

Sloth knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." he called. The three of us walked in and Envy closed and locked the door, reverting to his usual form.

"Oh and what's this? Could it be what I think it is?" Pride asked, Sloth looked at me, inviting me to answer for myself. I took a calming, shuddering breath and stepped forward,

"Yes, I'm back to accept your offer." I said so quietly it sounded like a whisper.

"Wonderful! Let's go then shall we?" he stood up and turned to the book case behind his desk, pulling out a single book like in all those old spy books I've read that opened a secret passageway, I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes. Pride noticed and chuckled,

"Aw yes, it is a little cliché don't you think?" I nodded but followed him anyway.

The four of us went deep down underneath the city, the air getting thicker, colder and darker. I shivered and glanced into the shadows slightly fearfully.

"Aw little Twinkletoes is scared! Been on your own too long, never used to care." Envy teased. I blushed,

"I'm not scared! The air is just thick." I said defensively.

"Uh huh, yah." I glowered at him and raised my head high and walked deeper under the ground.

I may've said I wasn't scared but I had chills running up and down my spine and a heavy heart, if I ever saw Ed again he would probably kill me…or at least try to.

"Here we are." Sloth said and pushed open a large door, inside stood Lust and Gluttony next to an operating table. I swallowed uncomfortably and looked at the table, it was pristine and seemed to glow in the light.

"Are you ready?" Sloth asked kindly, knowing it was just a 'are you doing it now or in five mintues' kind of question.

I took a shuddering breath and nodded, walking closer to the table. I hesitated by the edge before carefully laying down, staring directly at the ceiling.

"This is going to hurt, I would know, you also may not survive." Pride said calmly. I turned my head to glare at him,

"Thanks for the tip." I growled.

"Oh you'll survive." Lust said, "The main question is: is that a good thing…or a bad thing?" I returned my eyes to the ceiling.

"Good or bad it's happening, I agreed to do this now I will." I took another deep breath and nodded. I was ready.

I was ready to become the eighth Homunculi.

**A/N- IT'S STILL SHORT! Sorry! Also sorry for lying about not updating that night, I got distracted. Hope you like it! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

FMA Fanfic-

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's the next chapter, I'm really sorry about the weird mishmash of both FMA 'worlds' but I need some components of both smashed together to get what I want out of this story so…just bear with me! Kay thanks! I do not own FMA but I would love you to review!

Chapter 10-

The other homunculi worked to strap down my wrists and ankles, making me even more nervous but I said nothing.

They started talking in between themselves and I tried not to listen but I caught a few hints, most of it was just talk about what name and personality I would take on. I bit my lip and took calming breaths, closing my eyes and trying not to think about what I was about to do, or who I was about to piss off.

"Okay then twinkletoes—"

"Envy, really, just because I'm back doesn't mean I'm going to let you call me that." I growled through my teeth.

"Ignore him, but this may sting _just_ a little." Wrath said cheerfully and I felt something cold press against the inside of my left elbow. My body went ridged and I squeezed my eyes closed tighter.

"On three. One…two—" I flinched as he jabbed the huge needle under my skin.

I hissed in pain but it was nothing compared to what happened when they lowered the plunger. It was like someone forced fire into my veins and with every pump of my heart it spread. I started to panic so my breathing got faster and so did my heart beat, spreading the fire faster.

My eyes shot wide before clamping shut, my body arching against the restrains, a moan of pain ripping from my throat.

"_Ooo ho ho! I never get to come out!" _a childish voice giggled in my head.

"W-Who are you?" I panted.

"_Well I'm many things, mostly, I'm fear, panic, but most people call me…__**Terror**__." _I swallowed my fear and opened my eyes carefully but they snapped wide when I realized I wasn't in the same room with the others, I was…at a playground? I frowned and sat up from the bench I was lying on and looked around.

The place was empty, the sky was sunny and there was no wind, yet the merry-go-round moved on its own, a creaking sound coming from them every time the rusty hinges were forced to move. The See-saw rose and fell with no assistance, a thump sounding from it every time one end hit the ground. I walked forward looking for terror.

I turned around and noticed a little girl on one of the swings, about seven, she wore a white lacy dress and her back was to me. I walked forwards carefully and picked up the sound of her humming something as she swung, though she barely moved a foot. I recognized the tune, it was ring around the rosy, that song had always creeped me out, especially when sung by small little girls.

"Little girl?" I called out, "Little girl, what's your name?" she stopped humming and moving her legs so she slowly drifted to a halt, when she did, she still didn't face me.

"You already know my name silly goose." She giggled I froze,

"Terror? Your form is a little girl?" I scoffed but then she hopped off the swing and turned to face me. I had to choke back a scream and stumbled back a step.

The front of her dress was splattered with red, so was her face and arms, but it was concentrated around her mouth, like she had eaten a raw heart or something. Her eyes were pitch black, no whites to them at all, and she had cuts all over that withered with maggots, some of her face had even fallen off, showing almost all the pointy teeth on the left side of her face.

"Hehe of course silly! Innocence can be one of the most horrifying things ever." I swallowed, shaking like a leaf.

"Yah, I guess you've proven your point, your face will now haunt my nightmares." She giggled again.

"Good! That's what I'm here for!" I shook my head,

"So what now? Since you're here I guess that means you're the homunculi that's going to take over my body?" she tilted her head to the side, her golden bloodstained hair falling to the side. She studied me with those eyes and she licked her lips, taking a little of the blood away.

"You're scared the others will find out what you're planning to do." She said plainly. I froze.

"So you cause fear by reading a person's heart." I breathed in realization. She smiled.

"It's my ability, the ultimate nightmare." I shuddered but made no comment on her original statement, looking away at her terrifyingly disturbing face.

"I have an idea!" she squeaked, her voice suddenly _much_ louder. I opened my eyes and screamed, scrambling backwards, she was _right there!_ "I want to play, you're idea will cause fear to spread like a dandelion!" she giggled and plucked one from beside her, blowing at the white poofy flower so the seeds spread through the wind.

"S-So what do you want to do?" I asked, I needed to become this creature!

"I'm not going to take over your body, I'm going to become one with you, duh, but you're going to stay awake. I'll just give you my powers! Okay?" she held out a bloody sliced hand. I eyed it in terror and made no move to take it.

"Fine." She pouted and clapped her hands together, the world started to go black around me and I saw the ground start to crumble around me. I jumped up, looking around and clapped my own hands, crouching down to touch the ground but nothing happened. I gasped and tired again, same results.

"Oh you can't use your pretty magic anymore silly goose." I looked up at her in horror. She just waved and disappeared as the ground disappeared and I fell, screaming all the way.

I shot up with a deep gasping breath like I was coming back from the dead, filling my lungs completely. I coughed and gasped, looking around, I was in a nice room laying on a large silk bed. I groaned, my head throbbing and got up, there was a full length mirror on the other side of the room. I limped over and looked in, gasping.

**(A/N- I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I ever actually explained what Ayla looked like! If I did I'm sorry if I change anything, I can't remember and I'm too lazy to go back and ready all the chapters…SORRY) **

My usually black hair was now golden blonde lined with deep red streaks, as if stained with blood and my old blue eyes were also fiery red, giving me an eerie hellish look. I swallowed and reached up to run my hands through my hair only to gasp in shock. My hands…my arms, my feet, my legs…they were flesh again. I pinched the skin to see if I was dreaming but it hurt…it actually _hurt_.

"Oh my god." I breathed, looking myself over fully.

Other than the hair and eyes I looked the same and the…real limbs. I noticed something red on the inside of my wrist and I looked down, it was the ouroboros mark. I tilted my head to the side curiously and lifted up the hem of my shirt, the skin was clean, like the mark had stood up and walked to my wrist. I snorted in amusement and bushed off my clothes, still wearing the black pants but now I was in a lose white top.

I went to a side door and opened it, finding some clothes, I took out a clean pair of black pants, put on a black long sleeve shirt with a built in navy blue short sleeve shirt over it. I forced my feet into my combat boots and shrugging into my jacket again, I think my outfit took away some of the horrifying innocence that Terror was always going on about. I stepped forward, now noticing the feeling of my muscles actually working to keep me upright, it was wonderful.

I walked out the room and looked around, trying to figure out where I was.

"Sleeping beauty's awake!" Envy laughed I turned and he actually cringed! I blinked in shock, I just scared Envy!

"Yah, I am, where are we?" he just smirked,

"Wrath's place, he really didn't want us to stay here but we talked him into it." I nodded, makes sense, this place was nice.

"Okay, who else is here?"

"You, me, Wrath and Sloth." I nodded, still shocked.

"So you're one of us…yet you still act like Ayla, who're you with?" he asked, sauntering along beside me, leading me through the halls.

"Terror." He made a face,

"Oh yah, her." He shifted him form into that little girl from before. I shuddered and squeaked in fear, so he shifted back,

"Never really liked her much." I nodded in agreement and I suddenly got the over whelming urge to just touch him, lay a hand on his arm, _anything_.

So I did. As soon as my skin touched his he went rigid and he collapsed, he started moaning then screaming about not looking down on him, pitiful creatures, taking pity on _him_. I gasped and suddenly I was there too, he was in a small little creature like form surrounded by humans, they were looking at him with pity and sadness in their eyes, saying how sorry they were for him

"Envy! Envy! What's happening?!" I screeched, but he didn't seem to hear me, he just kept screaming at them to go away, that he was superior to them.

"_It's okay! He's just experiencing his ultimate nightmare!" _Terror's childish voice chirped in my head.

"How do I stop it?!" I cried back at her, trying to avoid looking for the source of the voice.

"_Why would you want to?" _she asked innocently.

"TERROR!" I roared.

"_Don't yell at me!" _she sniffed, _"just focus on the world where you used to be." _I did and we were back in the hallway.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" I cried, he groaned and sat up, glaring at me.

"Don't touch me." he spat. I nodded and followed him through the halls, he was silent and fuming, yet still seeming slight fearful, I noticed him look at me a few times, judging the distance between us.

He led me into a dining room and promptly got as far from me as possible.

"Welcome dear! And what's your name?" Sloth asked.

"Well, I still have all the memories and personalities of my old self, Ayla, but I look and have the abilities of her, so I guess…I guess I'm Terror now."

**A/N- and here's another chapter! Sorry I lied about the whole 'I'll upload twice!' thing, I was distracted, just like I am now, but I'll work on chapter eleven as soon as I can, at the moment I'm watching Freddy's Dead, which is partially where I got the idea for terror and the whole nightmare thing! XP Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

FMA Fanfic-

New chapter! Mesa hope you like! Review and remember to carry the knowledge that one: I don't own FMA and two: I am _so _happy I don't live on an elm street O.O

Chapter 11-

"Terror, of course, I remember her, she was…well she was terrifying!" Wrath laughed, he was sitting at the head of the table, sipping on a glass on something.

I nodded, my mind still not fully comprehending what was going on.

"I see you haven't truly accepted it yet." Sloth said kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, prepared for the nightmares but got nothing. I peeked out at her and saw she was looking at me, slight worry etched on her face.

"_Only works skin to skin silly!" _Terror giggled, making me wince.

"No, I guess I haven't, I'm still stuck on the fact that I have hands." I held them up for inspection. She nodded,

"We have no use for automail, we actually had to remove it while you were unconscious." I blinked.

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks as of today." Wrath said. "We almost thought you weren't going to make it."

"Of course I'd make it." I said airily, not paying much attention to my words.

"You'd better! We didn't raise you to be weak!" Envy laughed. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"I raised myself not to be weak." They all laughed and I looked at my hands again, flexing my fingers.

"So what now? I can't die now? If I touch someone I put them through their worst nightmare? Is there anything else I should know?"

"Hm…not really, but you can die, it's just very hard to do so." I nodded and yawned,

"Is it normal for one of us to be tired?" I asked.

"For now, when you get more used to it you probably won't have to sleep, eat either." Sloth said. I looked at Wrath curiously, where he took another sip of the drink, it looked like water actually.

"I have to keep up appearances don't I?" he chuckled. I nodded and turned, weaving through the halls and back into the same room. I sat in the middle of the room with a single light on so shadows were everywhere. I took a deep breath, hoping Terror had been lying, to scare me even more, and clapped my hands together, placing them on the ground, focusing all my energy.

I opened my eyes and to my horror none of the shadows had moved to my will. I squeaked in horror and scrambled around in the drawers, looking for something to write with. I found a piece of chalk and threw the rug out of the way. I worked quickly, mentally pleading for this to work. I scratched the familiar circle onto the ground, throwing the worn down chalk, aside and pressed my hands to the chalk hopefully.

"Please, please _please!"_ I chanted but when I opened my eyes…nothing.

I gasped and went through every single circle I knew, covering the walls, the bed and the ground with them every single one of them failing.

Finally I was reduced to huddling in the center of my bed, my hands covered in chalk, clutching my head, I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't use alchemy anymore. I sighed and sitting here, just thinking. Made things sort of come into focus for me.

I was a homunculus.

I had a philosopher's stone, made of the souls of hundreds of dead people inside me, keeping me alive for a very, _very_ long time. I cringed at that thought and shifted where I sat, a phantom pressure where my heart usually is. Did I even have a heart anymore? Did I even have _emotions_ anymore?

Well besides fear I mean, I'm starting to think I can only cause and feel fear. Thanks a lot Terror. I rolled my eyes, ooo! Another emotion! And another! Yup, I think I'm good on the emotions part.

I shook my head again, and looked around at the circles before down at the tattoo down at my wrist it seemed to taunt me. I snarled (ANOTHER EMOTION) and curled up, clenching my eyes shut before drifting asleep.

I stayed there for about two more weeks after I woke up, my sleep time that I needed reduced every day, I was now to about three hours and feeling perfect. As the time went on I learned more and more about the Ultimate Nightmare and how to control it. I could now use two of the three parts of my new ability. Envy and the others had been kidnapping people all over the place for me to work on, they were my test subjects and I barely cared. I realized that even if I still had emotions my sense of what the right and wrong thing to do was a little messed up, I would test on anyone, man, woman, child, I actually found I enjoyed working with children even more because their fears were so trivial and so outrageous I found it turning into a game to see what they were scared of.

I found that I could now control if I went into the nightmare with them or not just by a simple wish of if I wanted to or not, I could also go into the nightmare with them, see what it was and leave, though keeping them trapped in it. Through my experiments I found out that if I kept someone in their nightmare for about three hours, they would end up going insane, even the strongest man cracked under five hours, some little kids break in under two. The only part of the Ultimate Nightmare I couldn't control yet was the ability to just _look_ at someone and will them into their nightmare, I still had to have physical contact with them.

Though the more I worked the more I say less and less of the other homunculi, they were even more scared of me, I only saw them if they were dropping off another test subject or, as Terror like to call them, playmates. Part of me was disgusted and scared at what I had become but the other part, Terror's part, just found it good fun.

xXx

I woke up a little while later and glanced at the clock, I had only been asleep for about two hours but I felt extremely well rested, like I had slept for two more weeks.

I got up and chewed the inside of my cheek, okay, so most of my plan was complete but now I just had to figure out how to get out, with my alchemy gone it destroyed a good amount of ways to get free and I knew all the exits were guarded, I was a good weapon and they didn't want to lose me. I shook my head and glanced at the window, getting up and pulling the curtain back, turns out I was on the fourth floor. I scowled at the drop, there were no lights down below me nor were there anything to hold onto to get down, it was just grass on the ground. I opened the window and looked down.

"Well…I can't die and my bones will knit back together right? It'll just _really _hurt." I asked to no one in particular, I had already died three times now, I was keeping track, so if this did kill me it wouldn't be too bad.

"_That's right!" _Terror chirped. I groaned and climbed up to crouch on the window sill, holding onto the top and looking down, a little scared.

There was a knock at the door and I gasped, no turning back now.

"Hey Terror! You awake? We got another." Envy called. I swallowed, closed my eyes and jumped.

For a few seconds all I felt was the air rushing around me, like I was flying, then I hit the cold reality that is the ground, I let my knees give out and I rolled then I just laid there for a few seconds, letting the throbbing fade away. I groaned and got up, shaking my head and looking up at the window, it seemed a lot higher from down here.

"Well that hurt." I muttered and turned, walking away from the house and…and my own kind.

Ew. I still did _not_ like thinking that.

I sighed, and jumped over the fence, partially surprised by my strength and started walking through the streets, I knew where I was and I'm sure I knew where I needed to go.

I had the entire streets memorized so it wasn't that hard to figure out where I was in comparison to my house…if I can even call it that now.

I wandered through the streets and noticed how even if I just walked by someone they cringed in fear, Terror giggled every time someone did that, and basically against my will, I grinned as well.

"It seems I'm becoming more and more like you as time goes on." I commented quietly.

"_Of course! We're one now!" _she chirped happily. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I took a short cut through a side alley, not at all worried that anything bad would happen to me.

Actually part of me was waiting to be attacked, I wore gloves now but they were fingerless and easy to take off so I was always ready to attack. Of course however when I _wanted_ to be attacked, no one did so I just got farther towards the heart of the city, I noticed more fancy and well supplied for people, laughing and talking, going to bars or balls, or heading home from those, or work. These people barely noticed me but if they did they skittered away from me at once, looking, well, terrified.

Finally I made it to my house but I just stared at it from the shadows of an alley across the street, another part of my plan was about to take place, but there was one big thing that I had to keep a secret, which may be a little hard but not too bad. Terror had also partially effected my style choices so I wore light colors now, not something I would _ever_ wear while I was my old self.

For my plan to work, no one could know I was Ayla, I would introduce myself as Terror and that was that.


	12. Chapter 12

FMA fanfic-

Review! I don't own FMA but I'm starting to like where this story was going (evil smirk)

Chapter 12-

I took a deep breath and walked forward, towards the house, I knew the one way they would actually go along with my plan was if I pissed them off to a great extent so…I was going to go attack them.

"Hey Terror? Is there any way to see who's in the house without actually going in?" she giggled in response.

"_Of course! Just focus on the house, you'll be able to feel their fear because everyone is always scared, always." _I nodded, made sense I guess. So I closed my eyes, going through my mental map of the house, feeling for fear. I found three little burning heats and I guessed that was them, they were all in the library so I walked around the house and found where the window to the library, took a deep breath and took a running leap, breaking through the window and landing in a crouched position, I felt my injuries heal and I pulled off my gloves.

"What the hell?!" someone, I knew that voice, Ed, shouted and I ran forward, turning the corner just as he did. He jumped back but I just smiled and went after him, I'd have to touch his face for this to work.

"Fullmetal! Who the hell is that?" Mustang shouted, turning the corner as well, snapping his fingers. I dodged the line a fire a second before it hit me.

"Hey! That would've hurt!" I whined, now going after him but Ed and Mustang were working together, keeping me away from the other, and then Al joined in. I growled, my ability wouldn't work on Al, I knew that so I needed to make my capture convincing!

I stopped surrounded by all three alchemists.

"Who are you?!" Mustang demanded. I grinned at him innocently.

"You want to know who little old me is?" they all nodded, Ed looking pissed.

"Why do you think we asked you?!" he spat. I twittered happily, they all flinched.

"I'm Terror!"

"Terror?" I nodded, bending backwards to look at Al before kicking off and jumped over him, kicking his forward and using his as a springboard to get on top of the shelves, running over them.

"Al!" Ed screamed and ran forward, perfect. I jumped at Mustang, he snapped, sending fire at me, but I barely avoided it, my arm getting burned. I hissed and finally got close enough, pressing my fingers to his cheek. His eyes went wide and I allowed his terror to wash over me, his fear was seeing everyone he cared for falling before him and me, coming back as a homunculus, too late man! I stepped away and let him collapse on the ground, twitching and screaming. I grinned down at him before looking up just in time to see a huge alchemically created hand wrap around me. I gasped and struggled but I couldn't get free, looking at the livid face of Ed.

"What did you do to him?!" I laughed,

"He's living his worst nightmare." I said with an awkward shrug.

"WELL STOP IT!" I giggled,

"Fine." I closed my eyes and when I opened them Mustang had stopped screaming and was shakily rising to his feet, looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-What are you?" he whispered.

"I told you silly goose! I'm Terror and you just witnessed my Ultimate Nightmare, fun right?"

Ew, when did I start saying 'silly goose' damn you Terror.

"You are a monster." Ed growled.

"Yup!" I popped my lips on the 'P'. "Bet you can't kill me though, I've already died three times." I teased.

"You're a homunculus!" Al gasped, thank you Al, at least you're half-way competent. I nodded again.

"Bingo!" I cheered.

They all looked at each other than back at me, I was struggling, but not really, I didn't _want _to escape.

"This is really uncomfortable!" I wailed pitifully.

"Good, I should add spikes!" Ed snarled, glaring at me. I just pouted,

"That would make it even less comfortable."

"Wait, are you trapped? Can you not get free?" Mustang asked, his voice holding a conspirator's ring to it.

"If I could've I would've." I said with a little frown.

"Why what are you planning?" Ed asked, turning his back to me.

"She's our prisoner now right? Why don't we use her to find the best way to kill those suckers." I acted horrified.

"That doesn't sound like very much fun." I hedged.

"It's not supposed to be." Ed shot over his shoulder. I pouted,

"I wanna get back to my playmates." I whined.

"Who could possibly _stand _to be around you?" Mustang spat. I tilted my head to the side,

"All those fun people that the others bring me." I chirped, "They're fun to play with, their nightmares are like a playground for me." I giggled.

"So _you're_ behind the disappearances?!" I blinked innocently.

"I guess…I never really ask where they come from." I bit my lip. "I just like to play with them." Mustang glared at me and snapped his fingers. I screamed, the fire engulfing my upper body.

Even though I was in excruciating pain I just giggled, "Pretty colors!" I laughed, this plan was going to hurt _so bad! _Why the hell did I ever think this was a good idea?!

"That's four." I sung.

"Four what?" Al asked cautiously.

"Four times I've died!" they looked between each other, geez, this isn't the first time I said this people!

"That's not many." Ed pointed out. I nodded,

"The others kept me locked up because I was a big weapon for the future but I heard a lot about you three and I wanted to come play with you!"

"You're sick you know that?" Ed asked, looking disgusted. I tilted my head to the side,

"No, I'm perfectly healthy, but thanks for asking!" I chirped, beaming at him. He glared at me and nodded to Mustang, perfect, I was in.

"But where are we going to put her?" Al asked.

"What about Ayla's old room and barricade the windows and doors." Ed suggested, his voice sounded flat when he said my old name.

"Ayla? Who's Ayla? Can I play with her too?" I chirped.

"No!" they all shouted at me. I blinked,

"Ooo, touchy." I pouted. "So where is she?" I asked, brightening up again.

"Ask your homunculus buddies." Ed snarled, I seriously had never heard him sound so pissed. He dissolved the hand but Al grabbed me in two seconds, his armor becoming altered as well to hold me in place as he walked.

"So are you Alphonse? Is it true you're just an empty suit of armor? I can't hear a heartbeat so it must be true. Is Edward your big brother? He has automail right? Where? It's an arm and a leg right? Hm…I can't remember which is which…or well! And Mustang! You were in the war right? I heard that was a lot of fun, lots of terrified people, I like terror, it makes me happy. That's why my name is Terror! It's a pretty name don't you think so?" I just went on and on about basically nothing, probably annoying the crap out of everyone but it was actually fun.

We finally got to my old room and I winced slightly, everything was the same…oh well! At least it'll be just like it was when I was Ayla except of course I was now a tool to figure out how to kill the homunculus. Ed worked carefully making it so there was no way I was getting out of here if I actually wanted to try and Al secured me down to a chair made of the metal from the bedframe that kept me from even moving. I sighed,

"This is _boring_!" I wailed pitifully.

"Too bad." Ed spat. I pouted at him and shook my head.

"_If you get bored you could come to my world, it's a playground." _She offered.

"I'll think about it Terror." I responded quietly, not really wanting to actually _look_ at her.

"What did you say?" Ed growled.

"I was just talking to the little voice in my head. The human I used to be still holding on and she keeps me entertained." I explained with a giggle and a shrug.

"Wait, you used to be human?" Al gasped. I nodded.

"Yah, duh, there's two ways you make one of us, through a failure transmutation or inserting a philosopher's stone from Daddy into a human! I was made through the second way!" I trilled.

They shared horrified looked, Ed and Mustang did, horror just kind of rolled off of Al in waves.

"How long ago were you…made?" I shrugged.

"Month or two, I'm new!" I sang.

"Do you know the human you used to be?" Al asked.

Shoot! Are they suspicious already? Not my best choice in words. So I shrugged,

"I dunno, most of the time she's just screaming." They all winced and turned, walking out.

"Don't try to escape, you can't." Ed snapped, alchemically getting rid of the door. I groaned and rested my neck back.

"This sucks." I groaned.

"_It was your idea!" _Terror laughed.

"Oh shut up Terror." I spat. She just laughed.

**Ha…Ha…Ha…turns out I've had this chapter done for a while now…sorry….REVIEW!**


End file.
